Burn This City
by diamondpearl876
Summary: We can only make enemies in the fight against SILENT; anything else is simply inexcusable. .100 lux-pain-centric sentences.
1. Burn This City

This is the first set of 50 sentences written for the 1fandom challenge at LiveJournal. I wanted to focus on all of the main characters and still be able to represent the Lux-Pain game as a whole, and so, each character has five sentences focusing on them. There is one more set after this one, featuring the main characters that aren't mentioned in this.

Rated for character death, mentions of animal abuse, violence, and suicide.

Contains spoilers, some yaoi, and some yuri.

I own nothing.

Burn This City

- ; A T S U K I saijo / /

. one - mortal

When Atsuki is asked about whether or not he's willing to take on the challenge of facing the SILENT that surrounds Reiji's corpse, he thinks that he's truly being questioned about whether or not he's willing to risk his life for all of the people that he's met in Kisaragi City.

. two - broken

"If you want to live, just remember that you're not invincible, and that showing any kind of mercy or emotion will break you," is the only thing that Liu tells Atsuki when they meet for the first time as partners, and Atsuki thinks that he won't follow the advice of such a heartless man, but over time, he learns that he has no other choice.

. three - vanish

When he sees Kei, the younger side of him, he sees just how much more talkative and outgoing and happy he was--and he doesn't have to wonder why all of that vanished in such a short amount of time.

. four - rain

Atsuki remembers how his mother and father would scold him and his sister for standing out in the cold, pouring rain--and now, he's exposing himself to a storm, wishing that his parents could be here to do it all again, just so he can hear their voices, just so he can know that they still care.

. five - ocean

He allows everyone else to come to him with their deepest concerns and darkest secrets, permits them to speak and cry and be healed by his kindness until he's drowning in an ocean of emotions that don't even belong to him.

- ; M I K A nozaki / /

. six - tense

As a journalist, the only time that Mika finds it difficult to find the words she wants to use is when the world around her is spinning and when she can hear the sirens coming closer and closer and closer, all because of her selfishness and her carelessness.

. seven - soon

"I'm not very good at baking yet, but will you come by Sweet Ring soon and try some stuff I make anyway?" Akira asks her, and of course Mika says that she will, because he's saved her more times than she can count and she wants to start making it up to him somehow, someway.

. eight - why

"Why'd you have to go and curse and yell at the police like that?" Mika whispers tiredly to Akira as they walk away from the crime scene, and he simply responds by saying, "They shouldn't have tried to question you and put so much pressure on you with the condition that you're in."

. nine - winter

Mika's least favorite season is winter, because she hates dealing with the cold, heartless weather and other peoples' impatient behavior while looking for any kind of new story to tell.

. ten - fallen

Mika usually looks for a story with all kinds of twists and turns, a story that makes people think and wonder about the world they live in, but after she meets Shinji, she finds herself chasing after a fairy tale ending more than anything else.

- ; N A M I kamishiro / /

. eleven - storm

As all of the storms and dangers surrounding Kisaragi City became closer, so did Atsuki and Nami, and soon, they considered each other as siblings and created an inseparable bond, something that they both desperately needed.

. twelve - door

When Atsuki walked into Nami's life, she saw that he had a special power and an important mission to fulfill; that was all it took to make her think that he wasn't just another cruel human being.

. thirteen - flash

Melody tells Nami that, really, she's done the best that she can; Nami can only deny the statement while flashbacks of all of the free animal abusers and useless police officers run through her mind.

. fourteen - wait

Nami can only sit and wait for the day where Yayoi can smile without force and laugh without the desire to break out in tears.

. fifteen - shrine

Once Nami knows that Mint is no longer alive and breathing in her arms, she immediately starts to plan a proper burial, because that's what the animal deserves, and she starts thinking of the words she wants to say in order to express how grateful she is for Mint protecting her all of this time.

- ; Y U I yamase / /

. sixteen - black

"When victims of the crimes we solve are healing, just how long do they see the world in black and white?"

. seventeen - lost

Yui always leaves some kind of alcohol behind whenever she visits Mako's grave; it's a way for her to tell Mako that she truly does value the memories they had created together.

. eighteen - cell

When she talks to Mako, Yui sometimes wants to ask if she ever wishes upon stars, but then wonders if either of them truly know what stars are--because their jobs had taught them to push away anything so stunning and bright and promising.

. nineteen - villain

Yui despises anyone who claims that the ones closest to them could never commit any terrible crime, but she finds that she's saying the exact same line when her own sister is accused of being the town's true enemy.

. twenty - road

Sometimes, Yui will just stop in the middle of the road and break down in tears, because she doesn't want to reach yet another destination without Mako by her side.

- ; R A Y platiere / /

. twenty-one - weep

Ray often wonders how a boy who used to be afraid of the dark could be such a significant member to the FORT, how a boy who used to cry until there were no tears left could be so respected and appreciated in the world.

. twenty-two - blind

Ray knew that Atsuki was meant to be a savior the first time he saw the boy, and so, he recruited him into the FORT and allowed Atsuki's heroic story to begin, making himself blind to the parts where Atsuki would have to say good-bye to everyone and everything he's ever known.

. twenty-three - pact

"You just woke up after being asleep for days, Liu Yee, and you honestly think you're ready to go back to work so soon?" Ray asks, but he knows that his words are meaningless, because Liu doesn't allow anything to come between him and his destiny.

. twenty-four - flight

Ray expects for someone to betray the FORT one of these days, expects for someone to try and fly away from the misery and the pain and the false hope that SILENT gives each and every one of the members.

. twenty-five - hard

"You've changed a lot since you came to the FORT, Liu Yee," Ray claims, and smiles gratefully as he remembers when Liu had just been a young boy who only knew how fear everyone and everything around him.

- ; A K I R A mido / /

. twenty-six - war

When Akira screams and fights as if he's allowing all of the destruction and agony in the world to consume him, the only one who can calm him down and bring him back to reality is Atsuki.

. twenty-seven - deed

When Akira visits his mother's grave, he avoids talking about his father--and he thinks that, maybe, it's a cruel thing to do to her, but he can't help it and he finds himself silently hoping that his mother undertands.

. twenty-eight - unknown

"You really know how to make the best cakes!" a customer says delightfully, and Kenichi responds by saying that it was his son who had made them, not him, and Akira can't help but smile at the fact that his father is finally acknowledging him.

. twenty-nine - deep

And soon, Akira decides that he doesn't want to try and get any of his friends involved in Bushido anymore, because he fears that they'll turn out just like him--uncontrollable and merciless and falling inside a black hole that they can't find their way out of.

. thirty - sudden

"I'm in the hospital," is all Akira says to his father over the phone before hanging up, and then Akira waits for his father to suddenly crash through the door and ask if he's all right and to tell him to please say yes and mean it, but he never shows up.

- ; E D W A R D steiner && G R A H A M miller / /

. thirty-one - dread

"Insanity is all around us," is all that Graham can say as he looks over Kisaragi City with a sick, twisted smile on his face.

. thirty-two - burn

Sometimes, Graham wonders just how SILENT makes its targets commit suicide, wonders if the victims use guns or knives or set themselves on fire and feel themselves burn, burn, burn until there's nothing left but ashes that the wind carries in order to tell people that they will soon end up the same way.

. thirty-three - clock

Neither of them have any time to lose, because every second they waste is another second that the FORT comes closer to ruining all of their plans.

. thirty-four - words

"Liu Yee, don't you know that you and everyone else were meant to suffer in truth, meant to suffer in this beautiful mess that SILENT has created?" Edward asks, and he receives his answer when Liu proceeds to eat his mind and send him to his inevitable death.

. thirty-five - fast

Edward wants to tell Ryo the one who will be a part of his downfall is Atsuki, and he wants to tell Ryo that he should run away as fast as he can--but Edward keeps quiet, just as he always has.

- ; A R T H U R mays / /

. thirty-six - three

At first, Arthur can recall everything and anything that he needs and wants to (and he portrays it all through the art that he creates and holds so close to his mangled heart), but he finds that his memories quickly decrease in number until there are only three distinct ones left (including the smile of that oh so beautiful girl), and so he decides that he will jump from the building, and send himself to Heaven or Hell or wherever it is people like him deserve to go, because then, nothing more can be taken away from him (and then maybe he won't have to watch the clock constantly, and then he won't have to wait for time to stop entirely, to stop allowing him to throw his life away ever so carelessly).

. thirty-seven - place

And he seals off every entrance to his home to warn and tell everyone that they shouldn't follow him into the perfect grave that he's created for himself.

. thirty-eight - irony

It's ironic, Arthur thinks, that he had spent years and years searching for something to improve his art when what he was looking for was right in front of him the entire time.

. thirty-nine - sky

"I'd love to live in a kingdom where I was the princess, just like a fairy tale, because, well, you know, that'd be nice, right, Mr. Mays?" Yayoi asks, and Arthur can only give her a faint smile, thinking that he'd never want to belong in a world like that, because, if he did, he would be bound by chains and the sky would no longer be his limit.

. forty - closet

All Arthur knows is what it took to create works regarding light and darkness and the chaos surrounding Kisaragi City; what he doesn't know is whether or not he wants to throw it all into the closet and forget about it in order to start fresh, to focus on expressing life and everything it has to offer through art.

- ; R U I yamase / /

. forty-one - real

Rui would like to live in a world where she has no power, a world where her father is alive and well, a world where she doesn't have to wake up every morning wondering how she's going to make it through the day.

. forty-two - fair

Rui's search for the boy that seemed so familiar to her is finally over, and she doesn't believe that it's fair that he disappeared in the end, but she finds comfort in the fact that he wouldn't trade their encounter for anything else in the world.

. forty-three - knot

Rui isn't exactly sure what it is about her that causes her to be so closely tied to Atsuki to the point where she's the only one who remembers him in the end.

. forty-four - low

"You're still an awesome friend, Rui, even if you won't tell me my future," Akira says while laughing, and in response, Rui can only whisper and say she's anything but that in the lowest voice that she can manage.

. forty-five - well

Rui's one and only flaw as a fortuneteller is that she can't see her own future, and, well, she doesn't quite seem to mind.

- ; N O L A dobereiner / /

. forty-six - token

Nola expects for salvation to come from someone powerful, someone resembling something like a God, but instead, salvation comes in the form of a young boy with gray hair and emotionless eyes, and she thinks that she likes it better this way.

. forty-seven - ugly

When Nola looks in the mirror, she thinks that her disheveled hair and the black circles under her eyes are ugly, but she never has time to do anything about it, because she always has more analyzing and research to complete, always has some kind of report to do.

. forty-eight - lure

"Everyone says that Arthur is going to be all right, even when he just keeps getting worse and worse," Atsuki says softly, and Nola wonders why he would bring this up in their conversation since it isn't particularly useful, but then she thinks that, maybe, he just doesn't want to be the only one to feel the emotional impact that the FORT has placed upon him.

. forty-nine - drink

"Perhaps you should at least try to be useful since your power seems to be absolutely worthless," Liu says to Natsuki; Nola can only sigh, take a sip of her drink, and try to ignore yet another quarrel between the two of them.

. fifty - dust

Nola had almost forgotten what it was like to feel the sun on her face, to hear people say anything that didn't involve demands, and to see the dust beneath her rise and fall with every step she took.


	2. Exodus

Anddd here's set two. :)

In this set, there is character death, suicide, mentions of violence. There's also some yaoi and yuri.

I own nothing.

Exodus

- ; M A K O ando / /

. one - focus

Mako's vision turns hazy and she can't seem to focus on who or what is around her, and at first, she finds herself panicking, but then, she hears Yui's voice and she thinks that she doesn't mind dying in the arms of her best friend.

. two - civilization

When people tell Mako that she's the best officer that's been around in a long time, she can't help but wonder what Kisaragi City was like before she appeared.

. three - sink

"You can't drink alcohol in my house, Yui," Mako says harshly, but she can't keep a straight face for long as she sees the terrified expression appear on Yui's face.

. four - bullet

"Rest in pieces," Mako says before sending a bullet straight through the criminal's heart, and she smiles proudly, thinking that she's brought everyone closer to an ideal world.

. five - count

Mako has run into Atsuki more times than she can count, and she thinks that there must be a reason for it, but she doesn't live long enough to discover the truth behind it all.

- ; H I B I K I kiryu / /

. six - mental

After Liu had caused him to lose his telephathic powers, Hibiki had vowed to never allow the man to be a part of his life again, but as he sees everyone in Kisaragi City being controlled, he has no choice but to accept being so useless and beg Liu for assistance.

. seven - coast

"I told you I'd be back, didn't I?" Hibiki says to Honoka after arriving in Kisaragi City for the first time in years, and he doesn't think he's ever seen her so happy before as she proceeds to tell him how much she's missed him, and that she's kept every single letter and every single postcard he had sent to her.

. eight - fence

While he's in a coma, Hibiki secretly prays that Liu won't show up in his hospital room, because there won't be any way for him to defend himself.

. nine - circle

When Ryo asks Hibiki to help him with learning how to dance for the upcoming festival, he doesn't expect for Hibiki to try and spin him around in circles and then catch him when he stumbles over his own feet, and he doesn't expect for Hibiki to always close the gap between them when he's actually still standing, but he doesn't push away, and accepts it all whole-heartedly instead.

. ten - thin

His last thoughts consist of wondering how Honoka's heart had gone from being completely innocent and strong and pure to being dangerously thin, on the verge of not existing at all.

- ; R Y O unami / /

. eleven - room

When Hibiki is hospitalized, Ryo abandons his books and his store for a while to sit by his bed and simply hold the unconscious boy's hand, and spending his days without learning and history and Ai yelling at him is different than what he's used to, but there's still no other place he'd rather be.

. twelve - blaze

When he admired Edward for everything he was, Ryo would try and focus on not stumbling over his own words and he would listen to everything that the man had to say; now, he thinks he shouldn't have been such a fool, that he should have noticed the insidious fire burning in Edward's eyes.

. thirteen - thought

"Sometimes, I wish I was a caterpillar so I could change and grow into a beautiful butterfly and just fly away to somewhere nice," Reiji had told Ryo, and years later, Ryo truly believes that Reiji has grown into an admirable man, but he doesn't get to tell Reiji this, because Reiji uses his wings to take him to his wonderful place just a minute too soon.

. fourteen - jealous

Ryo is always jealous of those who have friends and family to support them, because he's never had anyone or anything to help him through the rough times in his life besides his books--but books can only tell, and never listen.

. fifteen - sand

And he always thought that he was on the wrong side of the hourglass, the side with too little time, and he was so very sorry, because he never wanted for it to turn out this way.

- ; S H I N J I naruse / /

. sixteen - doll

And when Shinji's mind is eaten, it's as if he's nothing but a doll--because he no longer possesses any emotions, has the same lifeless look pasted onto his pale face all of the time, and is considered to be a mere toy by those who caused him to be this way.

. seventeen - curl

Shinji believes that the only place his hands belong is typing away at the keyboard until he intertwines them with Mika's for the very first time.

. eighteen - farewell

Shinji wants more than anything to be a surgeon, so he can help people live and breathe and smile and feel their hearts beating again and again and again--but what holds him back is the nightmares where all he sees is someone being buried under the ground, and those surrounding the grave are staring at him, telling him that it's all his fault, that this is the fate that he carved out for their deceased companion.

. nineteen - story

Shinji knows that there has to be more places in the world with a story to tell, a story involving suffering and pain, and he's determined to make a difference, just like he had done for Kisaragi City.

. twenty - soft

Everyone seems to yell and give him looks of disapproval whenever he refuses to go to the hospital to see his injured friends, and it irritates him to no end, because deep down, he knows that he has a soft heart, and that he has nothing but the best intentions.

- ; R E I J I takano / /

. twenty-one - pool

Reiji thinks that those who believe in the supernatural with him are the only ones keeping him from drowning in a pool of insanity.

. twenty-two - serpent

And Reiji knows that something isn't right when he's just waiting for his breath to come back never, but he can't bring himself to care until he closes his eyes for the very last time.

. twenty-three - prey

Aoi tries to get Reiji to forget about his Od machines and all of his ridiculous fantasy ideas, but Reiji refuses, because it's as if she's asking him to forget that everyone is in danger and that the world needs to be saved.

. twenty-four - friend

Whenever Ryo interrupts him in class, demands something from him, or accuses him of wasting time, Reiji feels his heart sink and finds himself yearning for the boy that he used to know so long ago.

. twenty-five - still

Reiji grabs a young girl's balloon before it's able to fly away and returns it, and says that she should hold on tightly to anything that she has before it disappears for good; later, he decides that he should still hang on to the idea of his students smiling brightly again, despite how hopeless it seems.

- ; Y A Y O I kamishiro / /

. twenty-six - exhausted

The only thing that keeps Yayoi from taking her own life is the fact that she'll have to explain to her parents why she's with them so soon, why she failed to raise Nami correctly, why she let the exhaustion and the loneliness take over, and she just doesn't think that she'll be able to handle it all.

. twenty-seven - bold

Yayoi often tells Nami that she should cherish being young, because when she's older, she'll wish that she could go back in time--but when Nami doesn't say anything in return, Yayoi thinks that, maybe, there must be something important that she just doesn't understand.

. twenty-eight - hook

And when she listens to Ryo and Rui and Akira and Mika and everyone around her reminiscing about the time they had shared together in the past, she can't help but feel left out and wish they could find a way to include her into their conversation.

. twenty-nine - attraction

Atsuki was a new transfer student, alone and confused on his first day at Kisaragi High School, and so of course Yayoi had greeted him when they crossed paths; later on, she would look back and revel in the thought that so much had come from just that one brief meeting.

. thirty - will

"Will you stay home and eat dinner with me tonight?" Yayoi asks Nami desperately, because she's so very tired of being alone in a place where she's supposed to feel like she belongs, a place that's supposed to bring her nothing but joy and security.

- ; A O I matsumura / /

. thirty-one - bed

Aoi often wakes up to pillows that are soaked with tears that she didn't even know had been spilling from her bloodshot eyes.

. thirty-two - bell

She watches as Shinji's eager eyes constantly wander toward the clock, and she can't help but hope he's not planning to get into even more trouble after the bell rings and school is over.

. thirty-three - joy

Aoi's kisses are hesitant and soft, because she doesn't think she deserves this after all that she's done to him; Reiji's kisses are the exact opposite, telling her not to be afraid, asking her to let her true feelings show, because he forgives her.

. thirty- four - decade

She's lived in Kisaragi City for over a decade, and the only place that she can go to without getting completely lost is the high school.

. thirty-five - test

Everyone wonders what their life will be like in the future; Aoi was no different, and she didn't think that her job would consist of handing out tests, greeting students at the front of a school, and giving lectures to those who misbehave, but she doesn't want it any other way.

- ; N A T S U K I venefskuja / /

. thirty-six - gentle

Nola finds even the gentlest of winds annoying, but Natsuki embraces it all, no matter how soft it is, because it reminds her that she is no longer imprisoned in a place filled with nothing but darkness and fear and false sounds of freedom.

. thirty-seven - hunger

"I suggest you get the hell out of my way and let me get back to work," Liu says, and Natsuki doesn't respond and allows Liu to pass by her, unable to stand up against the man whose sole purpose is to feed off of other peoples' hysteria and malevolence.

. thirty-eight - mute

Natsuki has come to notice that Atsuki simply doesn't say much, but it's all right with her, because then, during those rare times that he does speak, it sounds like music to her ears and she is able to hold the moment even closer to her lonely heart.

. thirty-nine - quicken

Natsuki doesn't admit it, but she doesn't like birthday candles on her one special day, because they're warm enough to burn her fragile heart and they're bright enough to make it seem like she's losing everything once again, and so she finds herself blowing them out as quickly as possible.

. forty - absence

"What's a daydream?" Natsuki asks once, and she's told to just think of something that makes her feel warm and happy inside and she's told to not let it all fade away, and soon, she finds herself constantly thinking of the boy who's never there, the boy who's always miles away from her.

- ; L I U yee / /

. forty-one - maze

"Why don't you just smile a little?" Nola asks him once, and he says nothing in response, thinking that, maybe, just maybe, at the end of the maze that SILENT has created is a way for him to remember how to express anything besides impatience and animosity.

. forty-two - close

"We can only make enemies in the fight against SILENT; anything else is simply inexcusable."

. forty-three - reign

When Liu hears Nola say that it's as if he's marching into death, he slows down and thinks that she should know that allowing the darkness to consume him is the last thing he'd ever do after all that he's experienced, and then he shakes his head and continues to walk out the door without saying a word.

. forty-four - crush

Liu's heart used to be so very cold, dangerous, and hard to break through, just like ice--but then, Atsuki came along, and suddenly, his heart melted into something he never thought he'd be: something pure.

. forty-five - run

Liu isn't afraid to tell anyone that whenever he sees Arthur roaming around the town, he deeply regrets not being able to catch up to Atsuki and convince him to not just simply destroy the SILENT within him; what Liu never admits is that he runs away as fast as he can in order to resist the urge to just kill Arthur anyway, because it would break Atsuki if he ever went through with it.

- ; H O N O K A hino / /

. forty-six - art

As Honoka waits in agony for Arthur's return, she finds that her hope fades away little by little until there's nothing left at all but her own shallow heartbeat, and she thinks that this must be his art, Arthur's art of breaking, and that he has created a masterpiece.

. forty-seven - pressure

Honoka feels that she must always push herself to the limit and always smile and always laugh, never frown and never falter, because there is no other way to live up to the expectations given to her by the lost four-year-old girl.

. forty-eight - echo

There are always echoes of students thanking her and newfound laughter in the nurse's room, and that is what keeps Honoka going everyday.

. forty-nine - heal

And when Honoka is finally able to aim the gun toward herself and pull the trigger with no regret, she thinks that all of her prayers have been answered.

. fifty - clear

"If you're not careful when you go overseas, you might just leave me here alone forever," Honoka says to Hibiki teasingly, but it's clear to Hibiki that it's not just a joke, and so he doesn't question her actions when she breaks down in tears a few moments later.


End file.
